Operation KaiHilary
by tarryn.b
Summary: Hilary really likes Kai, but is too shy to tell him. What happens when three of the bladebreakers decide to get Kai to notice HIlary...either a disaster or a happy ending. You'll have to read to find out. please review


Hilary Tachibana sat on the school field with her hands around her knees as she stared across the field and sighed to herself. She watched her friends from the blade breakers battle it out as usual and her eyes seemed to stay focused on a certain blue-silver haired boy.

'Who am I kidding?' Hilary sighed to herself as she frowned. Kai Hiwatari was the captain of the blade breakers and one of the most popular boys at their high school which was completely understandable due to his great looks and excellent beyblading ability. Not to mention his cool, mysterious attitude that just made him so irresistible and now he was the most sort after guy seeing as basically all the other blade breakers were already in relationships. At first Hilary had found the captain arrogant and cold hearted, but soon she had to admit to herself that she was falling in love with him. Of course at first it started as just a little crush and Hilary thought it would stop there, but as she spent more time with Kai she found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with him, not because of his money or good looks, but because of who he was and the way he made her feel. But as Hilary sat watching them and noticed all Kai's admirers, she just knew she had no chance with Kai Hiwatari. How could a simple looking girl like her compete with some of the prettiest girls in school who had a lot more to offer than she did. She would be stupid to even try…she was his friend and nothing more.

'There you are!' A voice suddenly cried as Hilary spun around.

'Mariah.' Hilary muttered in a startled voice as her friend's face turned as pink as her hair.

'We've been looking all over for you.' Emily York informed her as she and Ming-Ming joined Mariah.

'You were meant to meet up with us after school so that we could go shopping.' Ming-Ming reminded the red faced brunette.

'Oh I'm so sorry!' Hilary cried as she remembered the plans she had made with her friends.

'And I see why.' Mariah giggled as she gave Hilary a knowing look.

'What are you…' Hilary started to say, but stopped when Mariah pointed behind her friend at a certain beyblader.

'Kai.' Ming-Ming simply said with a sly smile, 'I should have known. Oh Hilary you should just tell him you like him and save us all the trouble.'

'I-I have no idea what you are talking about.' Hilary lied as she turned a darker red.

'Oh don't play dumb with us.' Emily snapped as she waved her finger in Hilary's face, 'It's so obvious that you like him. You have for a while now.'

'It doesn't matter anyway.' Hilary muttered miserably as Mariah looked at her blankly.

'Why do you say that?' The pink hair girl asked her friend curiously.

'Oh come on! A girl like me has no chance with a guy like him.' Hilary snapped, 'I shouldn't even bother winning him over, I wouldn't get anywhere.'

'You shouldn't be….' Emily started to say before Hilary cut her off.

'Can we change the subject please?' She asked as her three friends frowned, but nodded anyway.

'Well we might as well go shopping like we planned.' Ming-Ming suggested as Emily nodded in agreement.

'You guys go a head.' Hilary muttered, 'I'm not really in the mood.'

'Are you sure?' Mariah asked in a concerned voice as she placed her hand on Hilary's shoulder.

'Yea I'll be fine here.' Hilary promised as she put on a fake smile.

'Ok, but call us if you need anything.' Ming-Ming added before walking towards her boyfriend with Mariah and Emily right behind her.

'I still feel bad for leaving Hilary behind.' Mariah told Emily and Ming-Ming as the three girls made their way across the school field.

'I know what you mean, but it's not like we could have forced her.' Emily pointed out as Ming-Ming sighed.

'It's so sad.' The popular beyblader sighed, 'This whole Kai thing is really putting her down.'

'I know what you mean,' Mariah muttered, 'I mean she is a really pretty girl with a lot to offer, but she just doesn't see that.'

'Who doesn't see what?' A deep voice asked as Mariah looked up and saw her boyfriend, Ray Kon inches away from her.

'You shouldn't ease drop on our conversations.' She giggled as she kissed Ray and noticed Ming-Ming hugging her boyfriend, Max Tate.

'I agree, a girl's conversation could be a scary thing.' Kenny joked as he smiled at Emily, his girlfriend of a year.

'Oh Chief.' Emily giggled as she kissed his check and he blushed like always.

'No, but seriously what were you talking about?' Ray asked curiously as Mariah sighed.

'Just about Hilary and her crush on Kai.' She answered her nosy boyfriend.

'Oh that's old news.' Max pointed out as Emily frowned.

'Yea, but sadly Hilary thinks she has no chance with him.' Emily informed the boys as Kenny frowned.

'Why?' He demanded to know.

'She thinks she isn't good enough for him.' Ming-Ming answered, 'It's really sad.'

'Yea.' Mariah muttered, 'Anyway we better get going.'

'See you all later.' Emily said as she kissed Kenny and walked away with the other two girls.

'It really is a bummer about Hilary.' Max sighed as he looked across the field at their brunette friend who looked very down.

'Maybe we can do something about it.' Ray suddenly said as a sly smile crossed his face.

'What do you have in mind?' Kenny asked curiously as Ray looked from Kai to Hilary.

'A plan to get those two together once and for all.' He muttered as Max smiled.

'Where have you been?' Ray shouted as a surprised Hilary walked into the blade breaker's dojo the next day where Ray and Kai were training.

'Gee Ray you don't need to shout.' Hilary snapped, 'It's not like I had to be here by a certain time.'

'You usually arrive around about 4, its now 5 and that means you're an hour late.' Ray pointed out as Hilary shrugged.

'So what.' She simply muttered as Ray went red.

'So you had me worried.' He informed her, 'You know you're like a sister to me.'

'That would explain why you don't allow guys to talk to me.' Hilary mumbled with folded arms, not expecting Ray and Kai to hear, but they did.

'That's not true.' Ray snapped, 'I do think there is one guy perfect for you.'

'Oh really and who might that be?' Hilary demanded to know as a sly broke out on Ray's face.

'Kai of course.' He simply answered as Kai's eyes shot open and Hilary almost chocked on the air she was breathing.

'What!' They both cried.

'Well if you would excuse me, I believe it is my turn to cook dinner.' Ray added as he left a red faced Hilary and startled looking Kai behind.

'I think that might have helped in a way.' Ray thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen where Kenny and Max were waiting.

'And so?' Kenny asked curiously as soon as Ray walked through the door.

'Went perfectly.' Ray answered with a thumb up.

'Now to see if it has got them talking about anything interesting.' Max added as he crept out of the kitchen with Ray and Kenny right behind them. The three boys tip toed all the way to the dojo's main hall where Kai and Hilary were last left alone.

'Can you see anything?' Kenny asked Max as he poked his head around the corner.

'They're talking.' Max answered, 'But I can't hear what about.'

'Maybe we should try a closer spot to spy on them.' Ray suggested.

'Oh no.' Max suddenly said, 'He ruined it.'

'What!' Kenny cried softly, 'What's going on?'

'Tyson interrupted them just when they were starting to laugh and sit close together.' Max answered miserably.

'That's so typical of Tyson.' Kenny sighed, 'Guess this one failed.'

'Well time for plan B.' Ray said as Max and Kenny nodded in agreement.

Kai sat in the dojo's kitchen watching Kenny work on his lap top as Tyson and Ray trained and Hilary helped Max out with some maths homework. It was now Thursday, two days after Ray had embarrassed him in front of Hilary, suggesting that he was the perfect guy for her, but-but that just wasn't possible…right?

'Kai could you help me out with something?' Kenny asked as he snapped the blade breaker back to reality.

'Um yea sure.' He muttered in his usual uninterested voice, 'What do you need help with?'

'Well I was asked by the school to conduct a research on the popularity of girls when it comes to boys who like them.' Kenny explained.

'What!' Kai cried, 'why would they want you to do that?'

'I don't ask questions, I just do.' Kenny answered, 'I know it's weird, but I never turn down a research opportunity.'

'Yea ok.' He mumbled, 'What do you need me to do?'

'I just want you to tell me if you think this is true.' Kenny told Kai as he closed his eyes, embarrassed that he was actually going to help Kenny with this, 'Ready?'

'Yea whatever.' He replied.

'Well according to my research and after talking to most of the guys, the girl the guys seem to like the most is…Hilary Tachibana.'

'What!' Kai shouted as his eyes shot open and he looked down at Kenny's computer which showed a picture of Hilary.

'You surprised?' Kenny asked with a sly smile as Kai blushed.

'No, I mean Hilary is a beautiful girl…I just…' He started to say, but stopped when no words would continue to come out.

'Well I'm not.' Kenny admitted, 'I often hear guys speak about her and how they wish she was their girlfriend.'

'If you ask me, who ever likes her should hurry up and ask her out…before another guy gets to her first and then he loses his chance forever.' Kenny added as he looked up at an astonished looking Kai who was red from head to toe, 'Don't you agree?'

'Um yea…uh sure.' He muttered.

'I um have to go.' Kai added as he spun around and quickly left the kitchen.

'Well that seemed to go well.' Kenny said with a satisfied smile, 'now for plan C which can't fail…it's all up to you Max.'

'Has anyone seen Hilary?' Max asked as he walked into Tyson's kitchen where the rest of the bladebreakers where hanging out.

'Nope haven't seen here since yesterday.' Tyson answered through a mouthful of food.

'Why you…' Kai started to say, but stopped when Max interrupted him.

'There you are!' Max suddenly cried when Hilary entered the room and almost jumped from Max's loud voice.

'I've been looking every where for you.' He added as Hilary looked confused.

'How come?' She asked curiously as Max smiled and it was only then that they boys noticed an unfamiliar person standing next to their blonde hair friend.

'I want you to meet someone.' Max simply answered as Ray formed a slight smile.

'This is my friend Wally.' He added as he introduced Hilary to the boy and he was blushing.

'It's nice to meet you Wally.' Hilary said politely as she flashed him her smile which only made him blush more.

'Wally is in our school in my year.' Max explained, 'and he has something he would like to ask you.'

'Oh, well what is it?' Hilary asked as she looked at Wally and Kai frowned as Kenny snickered behind him.

'Well you see I know we don't really know each other, but um I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to uh go out sometime.' Wally started to explain in a shaky voice as he looked away shyly from Hilary.

'Oh!' Hilary gasped, looking a little shocked and taken back as Kai tried hard to stop himself from punching the boy.

'Looks like I was right.' Kenny whispered to Kai, 'someone did finally ask Hilary out.'

'Yea.' Kai muttered with a red face as he turned to walk out.

'I'm out of here.' He added before leaving and Hilary noticed the unusual look on his face.

'Wally it was really brave and sweet of you to ask me out, but I'm afraid I just don't feel the same.' Hilary quickly told the anxious boy as he frowned.

'I'm really sorry.' She muttered as she turned on her heel and ran after Kai.

'Hmm now we'll see if our plan has worked.' Ray though to himself.

Hilary ran out into the garden where she had last seen Kai go. She had to admit that the bladebreakers captain was really fast and she was finding it hard to keep up, but yes finally she spotted him once again.

'Kai wait up!' She shouted breathlessly, but the blue-silver hair boy continued to walk.

'Please wait!' She begged, not expecting Kai to listen, but he stopped and Hilary did the same when she reached him in an attempt to catch her breath back.

'What do you want?' He demanded to know in such a cold voice that pierced through her heart.

'I-I well…' Hilary started to say, but stopped when tears filled her eyes and she just bowed her head.

'It's nothing. I'm sorry I bothered you.' She added softly as she turned to walk away.

'You idiot!' A voice shouted inside of Kai and usually Kai would fight back, but this time the voice was right…he was an idiot. Hilary was just being a good friend and making sure he was ok and how did he thank her for that, he shouted at her…he hurt her. He could see the hurt in her eyes and the tears that threatened to run down her face. How could he have done that to her? How could he have hurt the one he loved?

'Wait…don't.' Kai said as Hilary stopped with her back to him.

'I should really just leave you alone.' She mumbled and he could hear her crying as she stepped forward to walk away…to leave him alone when all he wanted was to be with her.

'No!' He suddenly shouted as he grabbed Hilary's arm and swung her into his arms, holding her tightly, his head buried in her hair.

'Please don't leave me.' He begged as Hilary gasped, shocked more than she had ever been.

'I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I was angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It's just that when that boy asked you out, something inside of me wanted to scream. I wanted to hit him and tell him to never look at you again…I wanted to tell him that you-you were mine.' He whispered as Hilary looked up to the sky, eyes as wide as they could go. For a moment Kai's words just lingered in her mind, until finally she registered them and she realized that he was telling the truth, that he really meant what he was saying.

'Oh Kai.' Hilary muttered with a warm smile as she wrapped her arms around him and touched his chin, gently raising it down so that he was looking at her.

'I've always been here, waiting for you.' She informed him as he gasped.

'You mean I'm not too late?' He asked in astonishment as she shook her head kindly to him.

'No.' She answered sweetly as Kai smiled before closing the small gap between them and pressing his lips against hers. And as they kissed, three on lookers watched from the open door, each smiling to themselves.

'Well looks like we did it.' Max said proudly as Kenny nodded.

'Yea and they don't even know it.' He laughed as Ray smiled and looked up at the setting sun.

'Their hearts know it.' Ray muttered as he continued to smile at the new couple.

**Well that's it…my first happy story lol. I hope you all enjoyed it and your reviews will be much appreciated. I really like knowing what you all think, even if you think I can improve some where. **


End file.
